


he sings in the garden (and i like it)

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol wrote a song inspired by seungkwan and seungkwan, who happened to be his neighbour, won't admit that he had been singing the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he sings in the garden (and i like it)

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and tried to suppress his groan as soon as Hansol, the model for today, who was standing in the middle of the classroom, winked at Seungkwan when their gaze met.

After the incident of Hansol accidentally catching Seungkwan singing the overly catchy (yet irritating) song that Hansol performed (and composed) during the school talent show, Hansol had been bugging hin ever since then. Seungkwan, being a hard headed moron he always was, refused to admit that he did like the song mainly because he knew what a proud person Hansol was.

Seungkwan knew his type; and he refused to fall into his trap.

Sure, Hansol was cute (dear Lord, that boy was so good looking. It was as if God had taken extra time and careful measurements when creating him) but he was totally not Seungkwan's ideal type.

It just so happened that Hansol was somehow Mr. Jeon's — Seungkwan's art teacher — favourite person and thus he decided that the oh-so-amazing-Chwe-Hansol had to model for his class to complete their assignment in sketching a person.

The girls were not even complaining. Hell, they actually enjoyed staring at his face. Seungkwan could hear a few of them giggling. Hansol, on the other hand, totally enjoyed the attention he was getting, which irritated Seungkwan even more. Once or twice, he would glance at the girls and gave them a blinding smile that would cause them to squeal or do anything stupid.

The thing that annoyed Seungkwan most was how Hansol's eyes were always at him (or his direction) during the whole sketching process. Seungkwan thought that he was imagining this at first, but he was proven wrong when he decided to take a glance at Hansol, just to finish sketching his brown curls, only to find the said boy was staring at him intensely.

Seungkwan brush it off at first and continued to sketch. But every single time he glanced at Hansol, Hansol was still staring. Somehow, it made Seungkwan felt uncomfortable.

Perhaps Hansol knew how awkward Seungkwan felt because after that, he would wink or grin or give him a pouty lip every time Seungkwan looked at him. Seungkwan hated to admit it but those actions Hansol made managed to make his stomach do a double flip and his heart racing faster.

Seungkwan decided to ignore whatever his stupid heart was doing and just focus on his work instead.

 

 

Hansol was bored. Standing still in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by art students sucks. First, Hansol was not fond of standing still. He always had the need to move. Second, he was only doing this because of Seungkwan.

Hansol had always noticed Seungkwan although the said boy always laid low. How can he not when they have always been neighbours? Despite being neighbours for almost six years, Hansol had only been to his house once.

Hansol's family was not really friendly, as his parents were always busy and whatnot, so they rarely visit each other. Besides, Hansol and Seungkwan were not friends. They knew each other, they knew their names and that was enough for them.

But it was not, for Hansol.

Sometimes when Seungkwan was out at his backyard, just to water the plants or do whatever he was doing, Hansol would listen to the lad singing to the latest mainstream songs. Though Hansol hated the songs Seungkwan sang, he had to admit that Seungkwan had a nice voice and somehow, he did not mind the annoying songs at all.

In fact, Hansol seemed to be enjoying it more than he should.

So one day when Hansol accidentally heard Seungkwan singing the song he performed for the talent show, he used the opportunity to befriend Seungkwan.

Which, unfortunately, turned out to be bad.

While Hansol imagined their interaction would turn out to be something like this:

Hansol: Hey, did I just hear you singing to my song?  
Seungkwan: This is so embarassing! You shouldn't have listened to that. But it's a good song, by the way.  
Hansol: Thanks! I created it when I was in the shower, it was inspired by you.  
Seungkwan: Really?

And they live happily ever after and become best friends forever.

But no. It turned out to be like this:

Hansol: Hey, did I just hear you singing to my song?  
Seungkwan: NO, pft, what the hell are you talking about?  
Hansol: I swear to God I heard—  
Seungkwan: You heard wrongly, Chwe. And have you bEEN LISTENING TO ME SINGING  
Hansol: What no hahahahaha what even  
Seungkwan: THEN HOW WOULD YOU KNOW I WAS SINGING TO YOUR SONG  
Hansol: AHA SO YOU ADMIT YOU WERE SINGING TO MY SONG

Hansol grinned as he reminisced back the time. Though Seungkwan was stubborn, Hansol enjoyed bickering with Seungkwan. Especially if Hansol succeeded in making him turn red and speechless.

So when Mr. Jeon was searching for a model for his art class, which Hansol accidentally found out when he was walking to the staff room with the intention to return his homework to Ms. Kim, Hansol was more than excited to volunteer for the job.

“But you would miss three hours of your class. And you need to stand still, very still and—”

”It's okay, Sir, I can do it.”

As if Hansol minded that he would miss his Economics class. Besides, he would get to share a class with Seungkwan, which he did not mind at all.

The only good thing about being in the art class was that he got to stare at Seungkwan for three hours straight without anyone suspecting anything.

He loved how concentrated Seungkwan looked when he was holding a pencil, bringing his imagination to reality. He loved how tightly Seungkwan was holding the pencil and he loved how Seungkwan pursed his lips while focusing on his sketch.

Without realizing, he had been staring at Seungkwan for too long. He wanted to slap himself and took his own heart out from the ribcage and stomp on it when he realized he was doing all these stupid things for Seungkwan. Realization dawned that he developed feelings for the boy with chubby cheeks and it irritated him because it was not supposed to turn out like this.

Chwe Hansol was not supposed to have a crush on Seungkwan.

Not after six years of living next to each other.

Hansol shook his head as he cursed himself and glanced at the boy he admired, and tried his best not to break into a grin.

 

 

“Hey! Hey, Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan knew that voice well – it belonged to Hansol. However, he shrugged it off, convincing himself that he was hallucinating. Why would Hansol call him out of all people in school? Surely he was just imagining things.

Shaking his head, he held his drawing block a little bit tightly and continued to walk (and also, ignoring the voices he was hearing).

“Ya!” Hansol shouted, grabbing Seungkwan’s shoulder, causing the brunette to almost jump in surprise.

“What the hell?!”

“I’ve been calling you for like, a million times. Are you deaf?!”

So Hansol was calling him. Irritated (and also a little bit giddy), Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I wanna see your drawing.”

Seungkwan squinted his eyes towards Hansol. “Um…” he pretended to think before snapping, “No!”

“And why is that?” Hansol questioned, raising his eyebrow as he folded his arms. He was a little bit angry that Seungkwan refused to show his drawing.

Seungkwan sighed exasperatedly. “Because I don’t want to. Isn’t that obvious? Also, for your information, there are other 20 something students who were also drawing you so you can piss off and bug them instead.”

“You see, this attitude of yours is so frustrating.” Hansol blew raspberries, a little bit irritated with Seungkwan’s reply.

“Well, okay, whatever,” Seungkwan shrugged before walking away, only to leave Hansol flustered and stammering for him to wait. Seungkwan ignored his call but as expected, Hansol jogged ahead of him and blocked his path.

Seungkwan was considering hitting Hansol with his drawing block but then he remembered all the sketches he had done on the book and decided that he was against it. So, he only managed to let out a sigh. “What is it, Hansol?”

“So you won’t show me that drawing of me you made—”

“That’s right.”

“— and you won’t admit that you were singing to my song—”

“For the last time, I wasn’t singing your song,” he lied.

“— so what about we go on a date, pretend it was a blind date, and let’s get to know each other properly so we can talk without bickering or quarrelling all the time and you can talk about art and I can talk about music and what do you think about it?”

Seungkwan stared at Hansol. Hansol kind of stared back. His eyes were straining to look away but he wanted to see Seungkwan’s reaction.

Seungkwan hoped Hansol did not notice that he was blushing because suddenly the temperature rose and he felt his ears burnt hot. At this exact moment, a bead of sweat chose to roll down from Hansol’s temple. That was how nervous Hansol was as he waited for Seungkwan’s answer.

Hansol gulped.

Seungkwan was not moving at all. He was frozen like a statue. The only thing moving was his eyelids – and that was to blink.

“Um, Seungkwan?”

“Y-yeah?”

“What do you say?”

“I’m sorry but can you please repeat what you were saying? I-I can’t really hear you.”

“Dammit,” Hansol muttered under his breath before exhaling. “I’m just gonna make this short okay. Why don’t we hang out?”

“Hang out or go out? I’m pretty sure you said—”

“OKAY, FINE, DAMMIT,” Hansol threw his arms up furiously. “I like you, alright? And I don’t know how else to make this work when all we ever do is bicker.”

Seungkwan blinked. “You must be so confident to tell me this. What makes you think I like you?”

Hansol turned red in disbelief. He was quite angry with himself and his big fat mouth for accidentally asking Seungkwan on a date. Seungkwan had a point though – what the hell made Hansol do that?

Hansol was so angry, he could not open his mouth to response.

“But you’re lucky that I might like you too. So, yeah, sure. Your house or my house?”

Fucking hell, Boo Seungkwan. Hansol almost cried in joy. He felt so relieved that all he wanted to do was dance and twirl.

“Your backyard?”

“Sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what y'all think <3


End file.
